Spyro's Coffee
by Chuckles the Cheat
Summary: Five year old Spyro manages to get his paws on coffee, making him go nuts! Extremely classic story!


Another classic Spyro story. Only contains characters from the very first game, that is it. Can't get much more classic than that. Most likely isn't as good as Spyro vs. the sheep, but still thought that it was alright. Nestor and Tomas do not belong to me, they are characters from the very first game. My OC, Nestor is a different dragon, same name. Now that that is cleared up, enjoy the story!

Spyro's Crazy Day

Little Spyro woke up from his bed and rubbed his eyes in the Summer Forest castle. He looked around, seeing his room was a bit on the messy side. Toys were strode out on the floor as well as a few other things. Sunlight entered the room through the window, overlooking the small pond with fish swimming in it. Spyro saw some sheep across the pond, but they hopped away to his appearance.

Spyro looked over to his left. On the wall was a little shelf with a little bed on it. On that bed, was his young friend Sparx. He was still sleeping so Spyro kept quiet.

Spyro slothfully got out of bed and made his way into the hall. The hall was decorated with paintings hanging on the stone walls and a red velvet carpet on the hard floor. He walked down the long hall for a little while, passing by closed rooms in he process until he turned a right into the kitchen part of the castle.

The kitchen was larger than average size making five year old Spyro feel puny. On his left, the kitchen had overhead cabinets, shelves, and a square counter near the middle of the kitchen which contained the sink and cutting board. On his right was a hardwood table, decorated with a basket of fruit sitting in the middle and some etchings of various dragons in different stances along the edge of the top of the table. The table was quite large and therefore had a good number of chairs under it.

Spyro grinned as he saw a large orange dragon standing to his left as he entered the kitchen.

"Tomas!" Spyro exclaimed.

Tomas turned and saw Spyro. "Morning Spyro, sleep well?"

Tomas was, orange of course, with a tainted white underbelly. His horns were curved back but then curved back straight near the end of them. He was tall when he stood on two legs and was pretty thin and slender. His wings were a darker colored orange than Spyro's and he had green eyes and some sharp white claws.

Spyro nodded his head frantically, "Yep, sure did." Spyro walked over to Tomas's side.

"Hungry?" Tomas asked, opening an overhead cabinet.

"Yeah, yeah," Spyro quickly went.

Tomas smiled as he grabbed a cereal box and put it on the shelf in front of him.

"Dragon Puffs!" Spyro yelling, throwing his arms in the air in triumph.

Tomas opened another cabinet and grabbed a small glass bowl. It had some decorative red triangles designed on the side that circled around the entire bowl.

"Seems like your bit hyper this morning," Tomas indicated, opening the fridge next to him. He grabbed a gallon of milk and placed it next to the glass bowl.

"Not really," Spyro replied, more calmly this time.

Tomas shook his head, "Somehow, I doubt that."

Tomas lifted the box of dragon puffs and began to open the fresh box. On the side was a blue dragon eating a bowl of dragon puffs. Literally, eating a bowl of dragon puffs. Beside the dragon read, 'They're so good, you'll eat everything'.

"These are strange days we're living in," Tomas mumbled as he poured some in the glass bowl.

The small bowl was nearly half full, when Tomas stopped pouring the dragon puffs, set the box aside, and opened the milk jug. He filled the bowl halfway with milk, just a little more than he did with the dragon puffs. He then closed the milk jug and set it back in the fridge, slid open a drawer from the shelf, grabbed a silver spoon a set it carefully in the cereal. He closed the drawer and handed the bowl to Spyro.

Spyro only smiled in response as he carefully walked over to the table with his prize. He set the bowl on the table, pulled out one of the chairs using both paws, jumped onto the chair and began eating.

As Spyro ate, Tomas was busy heating up some water on the stove. The water sat in a plainly decorated silver pot with a black handle.

When it was nearly beginning to boil, Tomas turned off the stove and set the pot aside for a minute. He then, grabbed a white coffee mug from an overhead cabinet and poured some water into the mug until it was nearly full. He turned and grabbed a spoon from the same drawer he got Spyro's, and grabbed an almost unseeable glass pot on the shelf. The reason it was almost unseeable was because it was hiding behind a loaf of bread.

Inside the pot was coffee grains. Tomas opened the pot, dipped his spoon inside, and poured the coffee grains into his cup. The hot water turned black in a few seconds as Tomas used the spoon to stir the liquid. After a moment of stirring, Tomas tossed the spoon into the sink and sipped his coffee.

Then Spyro seemed to appear out of nowhere, with an empty bowl.

"Done already?" Tomas rhetorically asked in surprise. He retrieved Spyro's bowl and set it in the sink.

"I'm thirsty," Spyro said while jumping up and down.

Tomas took a sip of his coffee, "Wasn't the milk good enough?"

"I'll drink what your drinking," Spyro answered, doing his best to stand on two legs as he reached for the mug.

Tomas peered into his mug with wonder, he shook his head, "No, your too young to drink this."

"I'm five!" Spyro exclaimed. "Gimme gimme!"

"Sorry," Tomas smiled.

"How about half?" Spyro asked.

"No."

"Half of half?"

"No."

"One sip?"

"Gah! Child," Tomas rolled his eyes as he had a brain spark.

Maybe if Spyro tried some of his coffee, he wouldn't like it and Spyro wouldn't bother him about it anymore. It was worth a shot.

"Alright," Tomas said, handed over his mug. "Careful, it's hot."

"Yay!" Spyro rejoiced as he carefully grabbed the mug.

Spyro looked inside the mug and his face changed to one of disgust. "Is it supposed to look all, blacky looking?"

Tomas chuckled as he facepalmed himself. "Yes Spyro, it's suppose to look all, blacky looking."

"Oh okay."

Spyro hesitated at first, then decided to go for it. He took a sip, swallowed, and Tomas saw a sour look appear on Spyro's face.

Tomas grinned, "Better?"

Spyro nodded, "It's nasty and amazing at the same time! It's amazing!"

Spyro began chugging down the rest of the coffee like it was nothing in a few moments. Tomas's grin was quickly wiped off his face. He began to lift his paw, then scratched the back of his head with a sigh.

"Crap," Tomas muttered.

Spyro downed the last bit of his coffee and quickly said, "More more!"

Tomas looked over at the counter with same look as before. He saw the jar, still half filled with coffee grains. "Sorry Spyro, that was the last bit."

"Darn!" Spyro went, he looked around the kitchen with lightening quick reflexes. "Got to do something!"

"Do what?" Tomas looked a little worried now. Spyro began to move and Tomas continued, "Whoa where you going?"

Spyro childishly made a flash smile as he took another step towards the exit.

"Stay in here Spyro, at least until you calm down some." Tomas's voice quieted down some. "If Nestor finds out what I've done to his kid."

Spyro took another step, more faster this time.

"Hey, don't move."

Spyro ignored him and took another step.

"You listen to me! You better stop right now!"

But it was too late. The words didn't even have the time leave Tomas's mouth before Spyro took off with blazing speed, out of the kitchen and into the castle hall.

"Great! Grand! Beautiful! Wonderful!" Tomas threw his arms in the air. "I fill him up with caffeine and now he's lose in the castle! This is going to be just a wonderful day!"

_Ten minutes later_

"Spyro!" Tomas called out in the hall. "I've got a surprise for you!"

He waited in the kitchen, but got no response. Figured that trick didn't work, especially that he didn't have a surprise in the first place. Tomas shivered at the thought of what chaos Spyro was spreading through the castle.

A few minutes later, Tomas had the urge to check Spyro's room. As he neared the room, he heard some commotion in his room. Tomas didn't even notice that his paw was shaking when he reached for the door handle, scared of what lied beyond the door.

When Tomas opened the door, his jaw dropped.

Spyro's room was a total disaster. Toys were everywhere, as if Spyro picked up his giant toybox and dumped every toy he had, out onto the floor.

Tomas looked over near Spyro's bed to see Spyro playing, with Sparx in Spyro's paw.

"And here comes the giant fist!" Spyro yelled, making a fist.

"Spyro no!" Tomas yelled. He leaped over and managed to stop Spyro from turning Sparx into a punching bag. Tomas landed on the stone floor with a thud. Tomas sighed as he stood back up.

"Hi Tomas! Wanna play something huh do ya do ya do ya! Spyro excitedly asked, hopping around with the scared dragonfly still in his grasp.

"Spyro!" Tomas began. "Sparx is not a toy!"

"Oooooooohhhhhhh," Spyro went. A moment passed before he made a fist and held it in front of Sparx yelling at the same time, "And here comes the giant-"

"No!" Tomas yelled as he popped Spyro on the paw. "Let Sparx go!"

"But, we're having fun!"

Sparx buzzed a few harsh words to Spyro.

Spyro looked at the dragonfly with the same goofy face he had before, "Oh! That's what you think!"

Sparx buzzed a few more words, Tomas laying on the ground, tapping his claws on the stone below him.

The two children finally hushed, so Tomas took the opportunity, "You two done now?"

"No!" Spyro replied.

Suddenly there was a knock on the opened door. Tomas looked behind him and saw a light green dragon. He wasn't as slender and thin as Tomas and he looked a bit more muscular, but not by much. His horns did the same thing Tomas's did, they curved back at the beginning, then curved back forward near the end. It wasn't a big curve, but it was noticeable. This dragon's name was Nestor, and was the closest thing Spyro had to a father figure, that was if he wasn't his father.

"May I come in?" Nestor asked.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" Spyro yelled out.

"Someone's a bit hyper today," Nestor chuckled, walking into Spyro's room. Then he noticed the mess. "Did I miss something?"

"You missed it Nestor! There was an earthquake in my room and shook everything!" Spyro exclaimed, making the motions.

"An . . . earthquake?" Tomas repeated as he stood up off the cold stone.

"So, why couldn't I feel this, earthquake?" Nestor asked, wondering what Spyro could come up with.

"The earthquake only happened in my room! It was amazing you should have seen it!"

Nestor eyed the young dragon, not knowing if he was glad Spyro was having fun, or mad at the mess. "Err, okay. When your done, could you clean your room up? It's just a little messy."

Tomas looked around the room. It was more than a little messy, it was a disaster. At least Sparx was safe, for now at least. He was laying on Spyro's unmade bed, wondering if he should try to move or not.

"Anyways," Nestor began. He looked at Tomas, "Could you watch him for a few minutes while I get my morning coffee?"

"Coffee?" Spyro picked his head up and stared at Nestor.

"Oh jeez," Tomas muttered.

Spyro was in front of Nestor in the blink of an eye, "Can I have some?"

Nestor cocked an eye, "Since when did you ever want coffee?"

"Can I please, have some?" Spyro begged. "I said please that means you have to give me some!"

"Not necessarily," Nestor replied.

Nestor turned around and left the room, not knowing he was being followed. He walked down the hall, and turned into the kitchen where he found a pot of warm water. He picked the pot off the shelf and held it over his head. He, then used a controlled flame and heated the pot in just a short moment. When the water was hot, he set it back onto the shelf, grabbed a free coffee mug from an overhead cabinet, and poured some water in it, until it was nearly full.

Then Nestor had the strange feeling, like he was being watched. His eye twitched, and he slowly turned around. He spotted Spyro, sitting right beside him, watching his every move. Spyro only looked at him, and showed a goofy smile.

"Yes?" Nestor slowly said. "Can I help you?"

"Can I pretty please, have some?" Spyro pleaded.

"Why do you want coffee all of the sudden?" Nestor asked as he retrieved the jar of coffee grains, a few feet to his right.

At that time Tomas walked into the kitchen. When he saw Nestor dipping a spoon in the coffee jar, he went wide-eyed.

"Nestor! Don't do it!" Tomas called out as he ran toward him.

By the time the words left his mouth, Nestor had already poured the grains into the mug of hot water. He hadn't stirred it yet.

Nestor turned around, "What?" Tomas stopped a few inches away from him.

"You can't show Spyro coffee! He will freak out!"

"No I won't!" Spyro objected. "I love coffee!"

Nestor turned to Spyro, "How do you love coffee? You hadn't even tried it before?" Nestor turned back to Tomas, "And how do you know so much?"

"Well . . . err, I kind of-"

"Tomas let me have all of his coffee and it was amazing!" Spyro finished.

"What?" Nestor responded with surprise. "Are you mad?"

"Well I was only trying to get him to not like it so he wouldn't bother me about it anymore!" Tomas argued.

"It seems your plan backfired! Now we'll never get him to calm down!"

Tomas looked by Nestor's shoulder and only pointed, "Uh Nestor."

Nestor kept on, ignoring him, "Now he will want coffee every morning and won't stop asking until he gets it!"

"Nestor," Tomas repeated, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Do you know what this means Tomas? He'll literally be bouncing off the walls!"

"You know what Nestor," Tomas looked over Nestor's shoulder then back at Nestor himself. "I forgot that I had to run an errand. Can we talk later?"

"Whatever, just leave the problems like you always do, that'll solve them," Nestor sarcastically said.

Then Nestor turned back around and went to stir his coffee, when he realized something. There was no coffee in his mug.

"What the-"

Nestor looked down to see Spyro licking his lips.

"Delicious," Spyro smacked.

"Oh crap," Nestor said. "This is going to be a long day."

_The next day_

Nestor was in the kitchen, tired from his lack of sleep. Spyro jumped on his bed until two in the morning, until he finally passed out.

He looked around the kitchen, checking for intruders. Satisfied that Spyro wasn't around, he reached for the coffee jar. When he retrieved it, he became baffled at what he saw. There wasn't any coffee grains left.

Nestor sighed as he set the jar aside. At that time, Tomas entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Tomas greeted.

"Morning," Nestor yawned. "Looks like someone will have to go to the market and get some more coffee."

"Why?" Tomas asked. "There's still half-a-jar left."

Nestor grabbed the jar without even looking and held it in front of him, "No, there isn't."

"Strange," Tomas replied. "Last night there was a half-a-jar. Wonder what happened to it."

Then Nestor heard a shout, echo in the hall. He walked toward the door and looked down the hall. Just as he did, Spyro ran by with blazing speed.

"Nestor!" Spyro exclaimed as he tried to stop. But he tripped and fell head over heels. Spyro shook his head and quickly stood back to his feet and ran over to Nestor, more slowly this time. Nestor saw that Spyro's eyes was bloodshot and his eyes sagged.

"Tomas, I think I know where they went," Nestor said. "Spyro, where is did the coffee go?"

"I ate them all!" Spyro loudly replied. He seemed to be shaking on the spot from too much caffeine going through his little body.

"The grains?" Tomas exclaimed. "You ate a half-a-jar of coffee grains?"

"They didn't taste as good, but I still ate them all!" Spyro laughed.

"Spyro!" Nestor shook Spyro on the shoulders. "Snap out of it!"

"I'm fine," Spyro calmly said. A moment of silence passed, "Gotta go!"

Spyro ran back down the hall and disappeared from sight within seconds. Nestor turned around and gave Tomas a strange look. Tomas shifted positions uneasily.

"Now what?" Nestor asked. "I still want my coffee."

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"Spyro!" Nestor yelled.

Nestor stood in the castle gardens. There were flowers of all kinds planted in the garden. The garden was located in the middle of the castle, in an opening where the sun could shine. Statues stood on the four corners of the garden, each showing off and dragon elder holding a staff with a crystal on the end of it.

However, the garden had clearly seen its better days now. There were holes dug up everywhere and more than seventy percent of the garden was ruined. Nestor believed Spyro was involved.

"Spyro!" Nestor yelled again.

At that time Spyro seemed to have popped up from nowhere.

"Coffee?" Spyro said as he stopped in front of Nestor.

Nestor ignored what he said, "What happened here?"

"What happened where?" Spyro asked.

"Here!" Nestor replied in a strong tone.

"Where?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Now what happened here?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Spyro childishly smiled.

Nestor sighed, "Where did all these holes come from?"

"There was, an earthquake," Spyro began.

"No, there wasn't. Why did you dig up all these holes?"

"Sparx did it," Spyro said as he pointed, to nothing.

"Sparx isn't even here," Nestor pointed out.

Spyro nodded his head, "Yes he is! He's right here!" Spyro pointed above him but there was nothing there.

"Great, all this caffeine is making you seeing things now."

"The caffeine is making you see all these holes too," Spyro added.

Nestor lowered his head for a moment before looking back at Spyro. "Just tell me what happened, you won't get in trouble."

"Okay," Spyro said, taking advantage of the moment. "I felt like digging last night so I made some tunnels!"

"Tunnels?" Nestor replied. He walked over to the nearest hole and peered inside. He layed down so he could stick his head in the hole to get a better look. Spyro was right, they were tunnels. Each hole linked to each other and there was a total of ten holes.

"How did you-" Nestor began.

"The coffee has magic powers!" Spyro replied.

"Alright, come on Spyro. We're going to the kitchen."

"Yippee! Okay then coffee!"

_A Short Time Later_

Spyro and Nestor were in the kitchen by themselves now. Spyro was waiting patiently beside the fridge while Nestor plundered through it. He pulled out a gallon of milk and closed the fridge. He retrieved a small glass from an overhead cabinet, and filled the glass with milk until it was nearly full.

He then handed the glass to Spyro. "Drink all of that."

Spyro said nothing as he began downing the milk. A few moments later, he finished and handed the glass back to Nestor. Nestor then filled the glass with milk again, and handed back to Spyro.

Spyro hesitated, but took the milk, and was only able to drink half of it.

"I can't drink anymore," Spyro said.

Nestor took the half-a-glass of milk from Spyro and set it on the shelf, "Good."

A few minutes later, Spyro said, "I'm sleepy."

"Then head off to bed, I'll tuck you in in a few minutes," Nestor replied.

As Spyro left the room, Tomas appeared in the kitchen. He took notice of how slowly Spyro was walking down the hall before he said, "Is the crisis over?"

"Yes, you can say that," Nestor softly said.

"What did you do?"

"Fed him milk, lots of it."

"Oh, so the milk took the caffeine out of him right?" Tomas asked, leaning on the counter next to Nestor.

"Exactly," Nestor approved.

A few moments of silence passed before Nestor said, "Next time, find a better hiding spot for the coffee, alright?"

Tomas chuckled, "I'm way ahead of you. I went to the market earlier and bought some more coffee. It's in the cabinet next to the fridge."

"Where the cereal is? Do you think that is smart?"

"What do you mean?" Tomas asked as he eyed the cabinet.

Nestor yawned then said, "Nevermind, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tuck Spyro in."

"He's going to bed, already? It's only nine o'clock in the morning."

Nestor ignored him as he walked down the hall, glad that Spyro was calm and wouldn't cause any more uproar.


End file.
